Infinity And A Half
by SilvCyanide
Summary: "His fingers traces over the etched white wings and he sees them take flight. The sight reminds him of infinity and a half" Possibly AU? Tendershipping, AKA YamiNoBakuraXRyouBakura. Rated T for mentions of dark things.


Infinity And A Half

It is dawn and clouds have gathered. His fingers traces over the etched white wings and he sees them take flight. The sight reminds him of infinity and a half and the needle in his hand shakes and it skims over the half-finished sketch on his skin and there is pain and there is pleasure and feeling and-

There is a void.

It is midday and it is snowing. The snow are like feathers and they blow in the wind. Like white wings taking flight. Like infinity and a half. The light is blinding. It is cold and warm and he fancies he can feel a pair of arms slips around his shoulders and the ghost of a breath tickle his cheek. A twinge comes from the pair of demon's wings and blood trickles. It stains his skin red and dyes the creases but in the midday sun he feels it is beautiful and it is like a ruby clutched within pale fingers and-

Oh, there is a hawk perched on the tree. What strange, red eyes it has.

It is afternoon and the snow has turned to hail. The shards strike against his window and falls upon his skin and leaves bruises -so agonizingly familiar- but he merely smiles, that smile that says everything, screams it out and yet it hides his most deepest thoughts and it leaves one guessing and it feels like infinity and a half and-

Phantom pains begin to return and the aching in his chest grows more profound.

It is evening and the sun has just gone down. He sits at his kitchen table, mug of hot tea clasped between hands numbed to the pain and watches the candle flame. The moment drags on, like infinity and a half. The blackout caused the lights to turn off but it's alright. He faintly sees in the fire a hint of gold and brings his cup to his lips. He thinks there may be eyes watching him. But that's just silly isn't it? After all, he's all alone and there's nobody who cares enough to check up on him and-

Don't the shadows look like they're dancing?

It is midnight and the moon hangs in the velvet of the sky. He sees a figure in the corner of his room but strangely he's not afraid. They stare at each other and it feels like infinity and a half. His clutches his blanket closer and blinks wide, doe-brown eyes at the murky mass of darkness. Slowly it holds out a hand and he knows that he probably shouldn't take it but he does anyway. A warmth rushes over him and there is a bright glow of light and a weight in his mind and-

Oh dear, the world has gone black.

It is dawn again and the shadows flicker away. He slowly inches himself up from where he lay sprawled over the rug -it is rather dirty, better clean that soon- and blinks. A laughter, dark but not without warmth blossoms through his mind and he smiles lightly in response. He knows that people would think him crazy and shun him and all sorts for wanting his Dark back and he feels a faint brush on his lips that seemed to last for infinity and a half and-

When has he ever cared?

He finds himself truly laughing for the first time in months and casts a gaze of adoration to the figure sat beside him. His fingers curl up tighter against the glimmer of gold and he leans his head on the figure that looks startlingly like him. He doesn't speak and lets his fingers do the talking. It is infinity and a half before either of them choose to move. The sunlight that filters in bathes him in a glow while the other is cast in even darker shadows but-

That's rather fitting isn't it?

After all, no Light can exist without the Dark.

And Ryou Bakura is just the same.

A/N: Writing this out of my phone so no bolded author's note to differentiate it from the story cause I'm just too lazy to transfer this document to my laptop. A rather different writing style I should like to think. I tried my hand on an introspective view and wanted to share it. Also, this is my first time dipping my toes into the pool of Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, figuratively speaking and if you haven't figured it out yet, this is Ryou-centric and Tendershipping at that (Why is it Tendershipping? Why not Ringshipping like Puzzleshipping? Fandoms...)

I probably made Ryou extremely OOC but this is an AU so *shrugs*. If you ain't understand the story, tough luck cause I do not have any intention of explaining it to anyone. It is meant to be (semi-)ambiguous in the first place.

With that said, have a nice day!

-SilvCyanide


End file.
